Apocalipsis
by Caramelithox
Summary: Cielos abiertos, ángeles y catástrofes. El apocalipsis caerá sobre nosotros como grandes pecadores de este mundo que ni suplicando podrán salvarse de las llamas del infierno. . .¿Quien es digno de abrir el libro y romper los sellos?


Algunos datos:

Género: Romance / Reencuentros / Sobrenatural / Acción / Misterio /

Pareja: Shaoran x Sakura

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Card captor sakura me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp.

Aviso: Esta idea no es fue originalmente mía pero tomé la estructura de la historia para poder adaptarla.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**P****rólogo: "El inicio"**

.

.

.

El mundo, nuestro mundo, tan grande para nosotros, tan pequeño para el universo. ¿Cómo fue creado?, ¿Qué lugar ocupa el hombre en el universo?; estas y otras preguntas inquietan la mente humana desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero es su curiosidad por el futuro lo que les plantea la cuestión mas inquietante de sus efímeras vidas: ¿Cómo llegara el mundo a su fin?- una pregunta cuya respuesta intentan dar variadas religiones, tan diferentes entre si como lo es el pensamiento humano.

Lo que ellos no saben, es que mucho antes de que la humanidad fuera creada, la página de su fin ya había sido escrita, la pagina del apocalipsis.

Mucho antes de que el ser humano viera la luz, el mundo era un lugar perfecto, no existía el bien o el mal, no había barreras que establecieran quien merecía mas o quien menos; ángeles, demonios y otras seres fantásticos convivían en paz.

El tiempo era inexistente hasta que un traidor se revelo contra su creador. Lucifer es su nombre. Con su corazón lleno de maldad rompió el equilibrio establecido y permitió la creación de 2 planos: el plano divino y el plano terrenal.

Todos aquellos que tenían ambiciones semejantes a Lucifer fueron enviados al plano terrenal, condenados a sufrir eternamente. Pero en la infinita sabiduría del creador, entendió que la sed de poder del traidor nunca seria satisfecha y con su divina fuerza encerró el alma y cuerpo de Lucifer en un libro que jamás debe ser abierto; para asegurarse de esto, creo 7 sellos que fueron enviados a la tierra y transformados en almas humanas, estos son los 7 sellos del apocalipsis.

La lealtad hacia su señor hiso que los demonios crearan una secta llamada "_Mortus in Anima_" (muerto en alma) cuyo principal objetivo era encontrar los sellos, pero ningún sello tenia una característica especifica que lo identificara, por lo cual iniciaron una cruel cacería humana. Tomando su apariencia caminan entre ellos, extendiéndose para llegar a cada rincón de la tierra, pues cuando el humano que contenía un sello muere, su alma reencarna nuevamente; de esta forma si el alma vuelve a la tierra más de tres veces puede pertenecer a cualquier raza.

Los años mortales transcurrieron uno tras otro, sumando siglos a la edad de la tierra y la búsqueda de Mortus in Ánima era infructuosa, lo único que sabían era que al reunir a dos sellos ambos se identificarían, pero al parecer solo un sello estaba cautivo.

Eso fue hasta que la fortuna sonrío a los demonios **_-¿Quién es digno de romper los sellos y abrir el libro?-_** fue la pregunta que surgió de los labios de uno de ellos, tal vez dirigida a la nada, pero un humano la escucho y respondió a ella, revelándose como uno de los sellos, al instante el demonio intento capturarle pero surgió un ángel para proteger al humano. Los demonios entendieron que el plano divino jamás dejo de proteger a los sellos, pero ahora ellos tenían la clave para finalizar su búsqueda.

Al entender el inminente peligro, la máxima divinidad asigno a 7 ángeles para proteger los sellos de forma personal; pero la modernidad y los avances tecnológicos han hecho que el hombre olvide su fe en lo divino, se ha encerado en su pequeño mundo de falsos ideales, dificultando así el trabajo de los ángeles, los cuales tuvieron que transformarse en humanos para poder cumplir su misión, pues los sirvientes de Lucifer seguían al acecho.

La batalla principal se concentro en el viejo mundo de los hombres, en el lugar donde nacieron los reyes, donde se habla de dioses griegos y vikingos. Tal fue el ímpetu de Mortus in Anima de encontrar los sellos que descuidaron su disfraz y fueron descubiertos por algunos humanos, quienes atemorizados decidieron eliminar a estos seres infernales, pero fue tanto su pánico, que en varias ocasiones terminaron con la vida de inocentes de su misma raza.

Ante el descubrimiento de esta guerra, algunos humanos buscaron desarrollar nuevas habilidades y las llamaron "magia"; otros escogieron un bando para profesar su fe o cumplir sus ansias de poder; otros más se dijeron protectores de los humanos y ocultaron estas verdades para tener control sobre el destino de los hombres. Pero la batalla perdura a pesar de los tiempos y los seres, aun en nuestros días se siguen peleando. Del bando del bien surgió Rozen Kreuz, que con raíces de la inquisición se proclamo el enemigo de Mortus in Anima además de ser los encargados de "purificar" este mundo, esta organización extremista con cede en el vaticano tiene de su lado a los ángeles, seres puros y poderosos que con la espada de la justicia no dudaran en proteger a los sellos o la paz del mundo terrenal. Los humanos con el conocimiento de estos hechos prohibieron el uso de la magia considerándola maligna, pero también calificaron como una amenaza a todo ser que no fuera un humano corriente, condenándolo a la aniquilación inmediata. Una nueva y cruel inquisición que no ve más allá de las apariencias, pues sus ojos han sido cegados por el miedo.

Demonios, beyeks e híbridos han sido perseguidos buscando su fin, la intolerancia de los humanos ha logrado caos y confusión y es por esta razón que un grupo surgió. La academia NERV*, quien recluta y protege a estos seres que estando en las calles sufren crueles castigos, ellos les han mostrado el camino del bien al manipular sus habilidades pero desgraciadamente no todos los que pertenecieron a NERV han usado sus poder para el bien.  
>Y en medio de la confusión de este mundo moderno, la profecía esta a punto de cumplirse, pues el hombre a corrompido su frágil corazón...<p>

.

.

_Cielos abiertos, ángeles y catástrofes,__  
>corrupción de los satisfechos de sangre<br>y de los mártires. . ._

_El apocalipsis caerá ente nosotros_  
><em>como grandes pecadores de este mundo<em>  
><em>que ni suplicando podrán salvarse<em>  
><em>de las llamas del infierno. . .<em>

**¿Quien es digno de abrir el libro y romper los sellos?**

.**  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno acá les traigo mi primer fanfic y como avise antes esta idea no es fue originalmente mía pero tomé la estructura de la historia para poder adaptarla. (No esta sacada de ningún libro son recopilaciones de historia de la religión, entre otras cosas ^^)

Espero que le haya gustado el prólogo y trataré de hacer la historia más interesante las cuales tendrá muchas sorpresas :)

NERV: Significa en Aleman Nervio


End file.
